


Полюби мое имя

by devilvillow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilvillow/pseuds/devilvillow
Summary: Гарри вспоминает свою прошлую жизнь, в которой он был однокурсником Тома и в дальнейшем его другом/любовником.





	Полюби мое имя

\- Томас! Ради какого беса ты опять бродишь по школе? С нас снимут баллы, - красавчик со значком старосты смотрит на него пронзительными темными глазами.

\- Кто? Тут кроме тебя и меня никого нет, Том, - усмехается слизеринец, ероша свои волосы. Он растрепанный совсем не по-слизерински, и Реддл мечтает поставить его на место.

\- Десять баллов с факультета за хождение по школе после отбоя, - парень краснеет и смотрит на него в непонимании.

\- Том…

\- Ты произносишь мое имя так, словно умоляешь меня, Томас, - выплевывает Реддл. – Это жалко. Ты выглядишь жалко, убирайся в гостиную, - юноша вздрагивает, хмурится, но ничего не произносит, явно собираясь уйти прочь.

\- А ты произносишь мое имя как ругательство, - выдает он, уже стоя к Реддлу спиной.

\- И что?

\- Это особенно печально потому, что нас зовут одинаково, - Том не понимает, не хочет знать об этом. Он – наследник Слизерина, а этот жалкий безродный полукровка – грязнокровок на Слизерин не берут – смеет считать, что их имена похожи! Ублюдок напрашивается на пытки, но преподаватели относятся к нему неплохо, и трогать его себе дороже.

\- Гори в Аду, Смит! Если ты потеряешь еще хоть один балл на этой неделе, я лично организую тебе веселую жизнь! – его всего трясет, когда он вылавливает двух целующихся гриффиндорцев и штрафует их на двадцать баллов. Облегчение так и не наступает.

 

***

 

Гарри открывает глаза и хмурится. Удушливая жара маленькой комнаты на Тисовой улице вызывает тупую головную боль. Во рту мерзко, и его слегка подташнивает.

Он узнал парня из сна. Разве может он не узнать Волдеморта, который мечтает его убить, а теперь еще и стал вполне воскресшим для того, чтобы сделать это успешно? Но чьими глазами он смотрел на эти воспоминания? Кто этот Томас Смит? Он вспоминает нацепленный на его шее зеленый галстук…

Для слизеринца он милый. Ладно, может не милый, но нормальный. И ходит после отбоя прямо как Гарри. Поттер улыбается, и ему приходится пару раз напомнить себе, что приснившийся бред скорее всего обычный сон, а никакого слизеринца не было отродясь. Ну, приснилось ему, что он на другом факультете и у него другое имя, не беда!

Когда Гарри ложится спать следующим вечером, он совсем не ожидает продолжения. Откуда-то Гарри знает, что в эту же самую ночь Томас был пойман Дамблдором на башне Астрономии, и тот вернул ему десять баллов «за чувство прекрасного».

 

***

 

\- Смит! Проклятье, сколько можно?! – Реддла трясет от ярости. – Ты сорвался с занятий. Это неуважительно. Это наплевательское отношение к своему факультету! Как ты посмел сбежать с трансфигурации?! – он выплевывает это ему в спину. – Я с тобой говорю!

\- Да пошел ты, - голос Томаса дрожит.

\- Что? – Реддл выдыхает. На его лбу начинает пульсировать жилка, а рука сама тянется в карман.

\- Пошел к черту! – фыркает Смит, не поворачиваясь в его сторону, направляясь на свою любимую башню. День морозный, снег уже лежит на земле и крышах впечатляющими сугробами, и Томас чиркает ногами по верхушке башни: снег занесло даже туда, и теперь он у него в ботинках и под мантией, тает, заставляя его мерзнуть еще сильнее.

\- Десять баллов за прогул урока и еще десять за оскорбление старосты! – доносится до него из-за спины. – Я пойду к профессору Дамблдору и расскажу… - он зависает. Смита неумолимо трясет и едва ли это от холода. Он поджимает под себя колени, его спина подрагивает. И хотя лица не видно, Реддл уверен, что он плачет. Как же ему повезло застать врага в момент слабости! – У тебя что-то случилось?

Он спрашивает так, словно ему есть дело до проблем вонючего полукровки, такого светлого и слабого, непохожего на него. Такие как он позорят Тома.

\- Ты собирался идти к Дамблдору, чтобы настучать на меня. Иди, прошу тебя. Хоть какая-то польза от твоего стукачества, - отмахнулся Смит, отворачиваясь, когда Том сел рядом.

\- Какая польза?

\- Неоспоримая. Ты свалишь отсюда, наконец-то, - Реддл сжимает руки в кулаки так, что костяшки белеют. Ему холодно сидеть на камне, его мантия промокла, и он начинает думать, что это уже за пределами его обязанностей хорошего старосты.

\- Ты хочешь побыть один, - констатирует он полувопросительно. Томас разворачивается в его сторону, не стыдясь слез на своем лице, покрасневшей кожи, не стыдясь боли в своих глазах.

\- Нет, мне приятна твоя компания, - Реддл уверен, что это издевка, но привычных эмоций, положенных в таком случае, нет. Ни раздражения, ни злорадства, ни радости от удавшейся шалости. Ничего. Томас выглядит так, будто хочет выйти из башни без лестницы.

\- Эмм, ну хорошо, - пожимает плечами Реддл. Если его сокурсник прыгнет с башни после разговора с ним, это плохо скажется на его репутации.

\- Ох, да ради Мерлина! – взрывается странный Смит, подскакивает и идет к лестнице. – Бездушный больной ублюдок! – орет он, полный злости и раздражения, заставляя Реддла швырнуть заклинание в закрытую за ним дверь.

 

***

 

Гарри просыпается от заполнившей его боли и благодарности. Он всхлипывает от нахлынувших ощущений. Он потерял мать. Слезы наворачиваются на глаза: его мать, маглорожденная, погибла от рук Гриндевальда, пытаясь заработать на его учебу в Хогвартсе. Он помнит тот день словно это было вчера.

\- Гарри, милый! Завтрак готов! – конец каникул, он оправдан, ему бы радоваться. А в голове стоит это безумие.

\- Это не я. Это Смит. Даже если Смит реален, это не я, - шепчет он себе, отстраняясь от боли, которая овладела им. Он горюет об обеих матерях: обе женщины умерли, чтобы он мог жить. Гарри глубоко дышит.

\- Гарри!

Молли зовет, а парень сидит и думает о том, что Смит обязан Волдеморту жизнью, где бы он ни был: парень всерьез думал сигануть вниз с башни лишь бы прекратить это безумие. Всерьез хотел остановить боль таким слабым образом. Впервые Гарри считает, что ему повезло, что родители погибли так рано.

\- Гарри! Остывает!

 

***

 

\- Смит, прости за утро, - он нашел его в одном из коридоров около гостиной Слизерина. – Я не знал, - он тщится изобразить сочувствие и выходит неплохо. На фоне курлыкают девушки, которые ходят за ним по пятам даже во время обходов.

\- Все отлично, - отмахивается тот. В отличие от утра сейчас он явно мечтает остаться один.

\- Эй, Том! – Вальпургиевы рыцари направляются к нему, кокетливо улыбаясь щебечущим девушкам, а Том встречается взглядом с ярко-изумрудными глазами и в них такая усталость и бесконечное терпение, что Реддлу на секунду хочется схватить их обладателя и запереть в выручай-комнате для себя. Буря поднимается внутри, требуя изучить его душу, обломать ее под собственные цели. – Не вешай нос, Смит, - Малфой стучит по плечу печального однокурсника.

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – впервые Реддл спрашивает не из-за обязанности. Нет, от желания помочь его чувства далеки. Но чтобы понять, как работает рассудок Смита, нужно заглянуть под его обычно толстую шкуру.

Руквуд фыркает достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все.

\- Что? Как будто кто-то действительно убивается из-за грязнокровки… - Смит действует быстро. Его палочка вылетает из держателя и спустя секунду Руквуд уже висит перевернутый у противоположной стены, покачиваясь и ритмично стукаясь об нее головой. Абраксас лишь делает движение в сторону палочки, как его впечатывает в подвешенного друга.

Том и не знал, что он настолько хорош. Он пытается убедить себя, что ничего странного в этом нет, но правда в том, что Смит - грязнокровка по большому счету, что бы сам Реддл не говорил, защищая честь своего факультета - действует очень органично и быстро. Он словно магия во плоти, и это пленит. Он обезоруживает и оглушает четырех магов, пока Том осматривает его, завороженно изучая движения и силу, все еще уверенный, что это будет легко.

Оба обходятся без вербальных чар. Оба сильны и быстры. Оба дерутся, не делая поблажек. К тому моменту, как Том попадает в Смита оглушающим он имеет три синяка, один глубокий порез и легкое магическое истощение. К тому моменту, как Том решает проблему, в коридоре собирается половина школы и два преподавателя. К тому моменту, как Томас Смит встает, они получают на двоих три дня отработок и сорок баллов штрафа.

Смит усмехается нагло, глядя на однокурсников. Виновато соглашается со Слизнортом и пожимает Тому руку, извиняясь за атаки вполне искренне. Не то, чтобы Том верит, зато все остальные расходятся, рискнув решить, что ребята помирились.

Том держит горячую ладонь в своей, не выпуская ее, демонстрируя свое превосходство, силу, и чем хаотичнее мечутся пальцы в его руке, тем шире его улыбка. Он приближается, заставляя Смита отпрянуть, чтобы закрепить эффект: напугать, получить власть, уважение, но вместо страха в глазах Томаса все такая же страшная усталость.

В какой-то момент Реддл просто ловит обмякшее тело, уберегая от падения, брезгливо придерживая его за плечи. Вот только дрожь бьет и его самого, истощение почти болезненно, и брезгливость снова сменяется интересом.

 

***

Гарри просыпается с трудом. Он знает, что в самый сложный вечер в своей жизни не был один. Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя в одной из секретных комнат Хогвартса, а Реддл сидел рядом, перебирая пальцами края собственной мантии.

Гарри помнит свое раздражение, чужую злость. Гарри помнит властное «лежи и не рыпайся, а то прибью». Гарри помнит, как он опустился на колени перед Темным Лордом, и как тот сел рядом, признавая его равным… Мурашки ходят по коже, когда он понимает: надо найти Томаса Смита, где бы он ни был.

То, что Альбус Дамблдор его избегает, ничуть не упрощает задачу.

 

***

 

\- Том… - он заходит в спальню старосты после короткого стука и неопределенного мычания с другой стороны.

\- Чего тебе? – фыркает Реддл, поднимаясь с постели и принимая независимый вид.

\- Ты болен. Я принес тебе… - Том останавливает его властным взмахом руки. Ему уже принесли вкусности из Сладкого королевства, глупые приколы, журналы для легкого чтения и кучу открыток.

\- Что бы там ни было, оставь себе, - отмахивается он. – И выметайся, я тебя не приглашал.

\- Да, ты никого не приглашаешь, - тот абсолютно не смущен. Совсем. Он не понимает, что ему не рады, или игнорирует это с возмутительной непосредственностью. – Вот, это тебе.

\- Спасибо, - сначала Том принимает это просто для того, чтобы от него отстали. Потом его глаза расширяются. – Ты купил бодроперцовое? – поражается он. Это ему в голову не приходило.

\- Не совсем. Я купил отсутствующие в Хогвартсе ингредиенты и сварил пару порций, - глаза Реддла расширились. Сварить пару порций означает провести сложные расчеты, чтобы вместо универсального котла использовать маленький котелок. Меняется не только количество ингредиентов, но и размеры пламени, эффективный способ смешивания, меняется эффект посуды. Меняется все. Одних расчетов на пару дней. – Я знаю, что ингредиенты для школьных зелий не берут с рук. Но я уверен в качестве, с зельем все в порядке.

\- Зачем? – голос Тома подрагивает от растерянности. Он знает о положении Смита слишком хорошо. Тот только что спустил месячную сумму карманных расходов, чтобы ему помочь. И два выходных.

Глупый-как-стадо-гриффиндорцев Смит просто пожимает плечами, отступая к дверям.

\- Смит, зачем?

\- Хочу снова видеть твою рожу за завтраком, - Томас выходит, оставляя Реддла мучиться сомнениями.

 

***

 

Интересно, о чем думал Волдеморт в тот момент? Гарри мог поспорить, что это было что-то вроде «отравит – не отравит». Выпил он зелье или решил лечиться по старинке?

\- О чем ты думаешь, Гарри? – Гермиона смотрела с сочувствием. – Мне так жаль, что Амбридж тебя…

\- А, правда, что во время войны с Гриндевальдом в школе иногда не было даже зелья от простуды? – Грейнджер удивленно моргнула.

\- Да. Я читала об этом… Помимо жертв войны, маги погибали от нехватки лекарств. Ведь не все ингредиенты растут у нас, а с импортом были перебои. В начале сороковых было совсем туго, - девушка печально нахмурилась. – В одной из книг по истории Хогвартса я находила упоминание, что несколько студентов за то время погибли от пневмонии. Ингредиенты были очень дорогими, и достать их было почти невозможно.

\- Хм…

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Не знаю.

\- Гарри, ты странный. Еще больше, чем обычно, - поделилась Гермиона своими волнениями. – Все нормально?

\- Волдеморт мог бы умереть от пневмонии, - растерянно произнес Гарри без радости.

\- Да… Гарри, почему ты…

\- Неважно, Гермиона. Все хорошо. Я просто задумался о его прошлом, вот и все, - убеждал он сам себя. Девушка перебирала свои кудри, выглядя немного расстроенной. – Гермиона… А ты можешь для меня поискать…?

\- Да! Все, что угодно, - мигом подорвалась она.

\- Эмм… Это совсем не срочно, и вообще вряд ли что-то найдется… - та кивала как Добби в свои самые лучшие дни, - Томас Смит. Слизеринец, учился вместе с Волдемортом. Возможно.

\- Откуда такие сведения? Он пожиратель? Что найти? – вопросы сыпались как из рога изобилия.

\- Я не знаю. Ничего почти не знаю, просто найди все, что есть, если вдруг будет время, - он совсем не хотел врать подруге. - Это не срочно, Гермиона! – виновато напомнил он.

 

***

 

\- … Убогий никчемный несносный… - Том распинался уже больше минуты к ряду, и Смиту надоело слушать.

\- Я не знаю, какой индюк тебя в пятую точку клюнул, но я наслушался! – воскликнул он. – Если тебе есть, что еще сказать, можешь передать мне это в письменном виде, а от голоса твоего меня уже тошнит!

\- Стой!

\- Да разрази тебя саламандра! Что? Забыл какое-то архиважное прилагательное? – в голосе Томаса сквозила издевка и раздражение.

\- Кому ты рассказал? – тихо спросил Реддл. – Скажи мне, кому ты успел рассказать?

\- О чем? – растерялся Смит.

\- О зелье, о том, что я в чертовом долгу перед тобой, Томас! – выплюнул он, заслужив изумленное молчание.

\- Ты долбанный психопат, Реддл. Я никому ничего не говорил, - его голос потерял оттенок раздражения и шутливости. Он был всерьез растерян. – Что-то случилось? В чем проблема? – он немного подошел, чтобы взять обозленного запутавшегося мага за плечо. – Что, Том?

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – Том взял себя в руки. Все его эмоции отступили на задний план. Наследнику Салазара не пристало одалживаться у убогого грязнокровки. Чем скорее они сочтутся, тем лучше.

\- Я тебя не понимаю, Том. Я хотел, чтобы ты поправился. Я хочу, чтобы ты не болел. Я не собираюсь использовать это против тебя, - ответ прозвучал совсем тихо.

\- Я тебя ненавижу! – это несвойственно Реддлу. Он никогда не говорил о ненависти, он просто мстил, уничтожал, разрушал жизни. Но жизнь Смита и так была сломана. Его семья мертва, у него ничего и никого нет в этом мире. Нет будущего. Нет планов. Нет даже подружки. За душой ни грамма, зато сама душа постоянно ноет под огромным грузом утрат.

\- Я знаю, - неописуемый идиот просто уходит, словно никакого Реддла нет вовсе.

 

***

 

Гарри смеялся до колик. Это надо же, Темный Лорд такой… ребенок. Он не может сказать спасибо, он возмущается, злится, отчаивается. Гарри смеялся от облегчения, что он выздоровел, хотя, казалось бы, это, во-первых плохо, а во-вторых очевидно, раз он убил кучу народа в будущем, и, опять таки, плохо. Ну и наконец, это просто плохо.

Тем не менее, улыбка с лица Гарри не сходит. Гарри пытается выживать в новых условиях как может, а отсутствие практики на защите сглаживает тренировка навыков из его воспоминаний. Он помнит заклинания, которые применяет Смит.

Все чаще он задумывается о том, что ассоциирует себя со Смитом в этой жизни. А почему нет? Чары, которых он к пятому курсу знал столько, что хватило бы забить книгохранилище в виде двух родовых сейфов Гринготса, кипят внутри. У Гарри путаются в голове «его заклинания» и «чары Смита». Он применяет не то и не тогда, пока преподаватели удивляются его усидчивости.

 

***

 

\- Томас! – он кричит это имя без яркой ненависти впервые. – Смит! Кретин, идиот, энервейт! – сердце Реддла стучит в ушах. – Малфой, что вы наделали?!

Смит открывает зеленые глаза и щурится, пытаясь прийти в себя, понять обстановку.

\- Он проклял Руквуда…

\- Никто не собирался его ранить…

\- Вы напали ввосьмером на одного! Вы – жалкие подобия волшебников, которыми должны быть! Вы позорите наш факультет и наследие моего предка… Убирайтесь с глаз моих долой! – он говорит спокойно, уже чувствуя, что Смит приходит в себя и шевелится под его руками. Кровь намочила его руки, делая их грязными, но порезы Том срастил.

\- Из-за какого-то отродья грязнокровок…

\- Восемь на одного, а пятеро из вас ранены! Он стоит больше, чем все вы вместе взятые. Если тронете его еще раз, я заставлю вас заплатить, - тьма полыхает вокруг, и его «друзья» ретируются, надеясь избежать его гнева.

\- Зачем? – бескровными губами интересуется маг. Согревающее ползет по одежде.

\- Я привык, что ты пялишься на мою рожу за завтраком, - отмахивается Том, исцеляя оставшиеся травмы.

 

***

Гарри безусловно божественен. Он может проделать сложную трансфигурацию невербально, хотя их этому не учили, и он улыбается сам себе. Нет, на трансфигурацию ему все равно, это стало обыденностью: свою сумку он зачаровал чарами расширения, и теперь там можно сложить все, что у него когда-то было, есть и будет.

Он улыбается, потому что Том спас ему жизнь.

\- Гарри, - Гермиона подходит к нему вечером.

\- Да?

\- Я узнала про Томаса Смита. Он учился в школе, но я не знаю, был ли он Пожирателем, таких упоминаний нет. Судя по всему, метки на нем не было. Он родился в феврале 1927, был сокурсником сам-знаешь-кого, - коротко сообщила она. – Судя по всему, одним из лучших студентов, несмотря на проблемы с дисциплиной. Дамблдор давал ему рекомендации в аврорат, но он не пошел. Умер в 1979 году, по официальной версии убит аврорами в случайной схватке, указан как жертва из мирного населения.

\- Ого… Спасибо, Гермиона, - Гарри сам не знал, почему, но испытал страх. Словно был приговорен к казни, и дату только что назначили.

\- Гарри, кто он? Я могу узнать больше, но это привлечет внимание, - Поттер покачал головой.

\- Он никто.

\- Гарри…

\- Черт возьми, Гермиона! Я скажу тебе, ты начнешь меня убеждать поступить, как правильно. А мне не надо так, как правильно, это для меня личное. Только мое. Я не пойду с этим к Дамблдору или еще к кому… - девушка подняла руки в примирительном жесте.

\- Я узнала это для тебя, Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Неужели ты думаешь, что я пойду к директору без чрезвычайно веской причины?! – она явно была обижена. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я буду пилить тебя этим изо дня в день?!

\- Он мне снится. Вот и все… Он и Реддл, - выпалил Гарри.

\- Ты не хочешь знать почему? – это было странно, ведь друг – один из самых любопытных людей, кого она знала.

\- Хочу, конечно! Безумно! Иначе не просил бы тебя узнать… Но это личное для меня, - девушка нахмурилась.

\- Каким образом?

\- Сам пока не понимаю. Но я не хочу идти к директору, слушать очередной бред о том, что всему свое время и понимающе кивать, ясно? – подруга быстро опустила глаза.

\- Как скажешь. Попробуем разобраться сами?

 

***

 

\- Куда мы? – Том тащит Смита практически на себе.

\- В Больничное крыло, - Реддл торопится. – Мои чары не срабатывают, я не понимаю, что с тобой не так.

\- В Больничном крыле будут вопросы…

\- Да.

\- Мне придется сдать нападавших, - хмурится Томас.

\- Да.

\- У них будут проблемы.

\- Да, - Тому хочется кричать на идиота за констатацию очевидных фактов.

\- У тебя будут…

\- Заткнись, чертов идиот! Как тебя только шляпа к нам распределила?! – шикает он. – Если я не отведу тебя к врачу, это может плохо кончиться. Ты готов сдохнуть, чтобы спасти их от отработок? Готов сдохнуть, чтобы защитить меня?

\- От отработок никому ничего не случится. Но что, если они прокляли меня тем, чему ты их научил? – зрачки Реддла взрываются, заполняя радужку.

\- Повтори.

\- Ну ваши эти рыцари… Ты же их темным чарам учишь? Если узнают, это вплоть до Азкабана. Уверен, что они не применяли те знания? Уверен, что не сдадут тебя, если на них выйдут? – он задает вопросы не в бровь, а в глаз, и Том вздрагивает. Он хватает Томаса за плечо, встряхивая, и тот стонет от боли.

\- Ты выбрал не самое лучшее время, чтобы мне угрожать, - выплевывает он в лицо парня, а тот заходится от радостного смеха и начинает кашлять, постепенно сползая на пол. – Что смешного? Ты подохнешь, если я не отведу тебя к врачу. А учитывая сколько ты знаешь, я тебя ни за что туда не поведу.

\- Вот и чудненько… Азкабан это паршиво, - Томас прислоняется к стене, устало прикрывая глаза.

\- Ты не отправишь меня в Азкабан, ты не докажешь… Томас? Смит?! – тот открывает глаза, помутневшие, почти бессознательные. – Томас… - Реддл совсем не желает его смерти. Тот все еще смеется, срываясь в тихие всхлипы. – Что смешного?

\- Ты меня вроде слушаешь, но слышишь только себя, - он кладет руку на свое колено.

\- Скажи напрямую. Если ты сдохнешь здесь, а я не узнаю, что ты имел в виду, я тебе не прощу, - он пытается свести все к шутке, а сам выдумывает способы отмазать себя от этой истории, сдав Вальпургиевых рыцарей лишь затем, чтобы дотащить атипичного слизеринца до лазарета.

\- Я не угрожаю тебе. Я боюсь за тебя, - Реддл тратит на размышления об этом постулате с минуту, а когда смотрит на Смита, тот уже без сознания.

 

***

 

Гарри задается вопросом, а смог бы он вот так? Бояться за Тома, а не Тома? Беспокоиться о нем, несмотря на знания о том, кто он, причем явно исчерпывающие?

На следующий день он вспоминает, как просыпается в Больничном крыле, а отмазывается от вопросов тем, что на каникулах его могли проклясть последователи Гриндевальда. Не то, чтобы кто-то сомневается, учитывая, что он бывал в Европе.

Том ходит к нему каждый день и смотрит своими неподражаемыми темными недоверчивыми глазами, не зная, станет ли Томасу лучше или… В какой-то день его кровать пуста, и Реддла словно током прошибает. Он успевает сделать несколько шагов назад, сбить дыхание и перепугаться, а натыкаясь спиной на грудь уже одетого волшебника только и может выдохнуть неразборчиво: «Я тоже за тебя боюсь».

Да, Гарри Поттер определенно беспокоится за Тома.

 

***

 

-Том… что… - Реддл раздирает свои пальцы до крови и скулит как раненный оборотень. – Том…

\- Ты произносишь мое имя так, словно молишься мне, Томас! Я ненавижу это! Я не бог и не чертова икона! – он орет, благо заглушающие чары подавляют звук. – Я ненавижу!

Смит молча прижимает его к себе, перебирая взмокшие пряди волос, не давая вырваться и куда-то пойти в таком состоянии. Том дергается, отпихивая его и подходя к окну.

\- Не открывай.

\- Не указывай мне! – Том шипит и едва не плюется ядом, но Томаса и пальцем не трогает.

\- На улице ветрено, ночь, а тебя всего знобит, у тебя волосы и рубашка мокрые! Я не пущу тебя к окну, хоть ты в разъяренную мантикору превратись! – он сделал паузу, уводя Тома на кровать, подальше от окна. – Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста.

\- Зачем?

\- Я боюсь за тебя, - кажется, Реддла это трогает, потому что он льнет к теплу, что Смит дает ему без ограничений.

\- Я не могу, прости. Не могу, - шепчет тот виновато.

\- Но почему? Том, я никогда не расскажу никому. И я окклюмент, так что… - «Волдеморт» качает головой.

\- Это не то, - парень вздыхает поглубже, но не решается сказать. Потом снова, и снова. А Томас лишь терпеливо ждет, не торопя, не влезая с расспросами. – Если расскажу, ты возненавидишь мое имя.

 

***

 

За окном, похоже, уже лето, хотя день холодный… И Гарри, просыпаясь, понимает, что молодой Волдеморт плачет потому, что впервые совершил убийство. На этой картинке он совсем не выглядит бездушным.

\- Гермиона… А что если? – мечтательно тянет Гарри, пока нет Рона.

\- Если что?

\- Если его можно спасти. Если я не хочу убивать его… Если… - девушка не отшатывается, не выражает отвращения, ничего такого.

\- Гарри, он убьет тебя. Скорее всего, этой попыткой ты себя обречешь, - подруга берет его за руку. – Я понимаю твое желание. Это хорошо, что ты можешь видеть добро даже в нем. Но пойми меня, я боюсь, что это будет стоить тебе дорого…

 

_«Том!_

_Я не совсем уверен в том, что происходит, но я вспоминаю отдельные события из ~~нашей~~ твоей прошлой жизни. Если бы ты мог прояснить для меня некоторые моменты, я мог бы спокойнее ~~тебя прикончить~~ жить._

_Ты знал человека по имени Томас Смит? ~~И какого черта…~~ И почему я вспоминаю то, что знал он?_

_~~С уважением, Г…~~ _

_~~Без уважения, Г…~~ _

_~~Иди…~~ _

_Мне тоже нравится твое имя. Гарри»_

 

Шепот Гермионы: «Это проклятое самоубийство!», - не прибавляет оптимизма. Нападение Нагайны на мистера Уизли и вовсе подкашивает веру в затею, и вот Поттер уже складывает письмо во внутренний карман под осуждающим взглядом Гермионы.

\- Все еще думаешь, что не хочешь никому рассказывать? Совсем никому? – уточняет она без особой надежды.

\- Хочу рассказать ему, но ты права. Это самоубийство.

 

***

 

Томас смотрит на запертую дверь. Проклятая легилименция! Чертова тренировка! Он просто пытается дышать как можно тише, прикрывая рот рукой. Если он его услышит, то убьет… как убил своего отца и его родителей, как убил несчастную маглорожденную.

Томас знает, его жалкая «грязная» жизнь не стоит ничего для наследника Слизерина. И сейчас в ночи безлюдных коридоров он, заскочив в случайный класс, просто старается не дышать. Дожить до утра. Кошмар беснуется в его голове.

\- Вот ты где, - поисковые чары у Реддла работают хорошо, а Смит просто замирает, понимая, что палочка ему не пригодится. Он не будет драться, он не сможет. Его сковывает не бесконечный страх, а иррациональная любовь. Он закрывает глаза, принимая неизбежное. – Ты совсем сдурел?! У тебя кровь идет! – невербальные чары чистят рану, сплавляя ее края. – Ты идиот, Смит! Проклятый придурок! Ты можешь меня ненавидеть, но не смей, никогда не смей убегать от меня раненным! – Том не так безразличен, как хочет показать, его руки мелко подрагивают, но он переводит свой страх в агрессию, встряхивая Томаса за отворот рубашки.

\- Что?

\- Что «что»? – ядовито переспрашивает Том, а Смит становится перед ним на колени, молча целуя его руку, и шепча свое «Том…Том…Том…» в едва слышимой мольбе. – Что ты успел сделать? – презрительно выдавливает тот, содрогаясь от ужаса внутри.

\- Ничего.

\- Тогда что? – Том опускается рядом с ним, на колени, чтобы стоять с ним вровень. – Ты не хочешь больше видеть меня? Ты собираешься рассказать…

\- Я подумал, что ты убьешь меня! – выкрикивает Томас, прижимаясь к Реддлу в отчаянной попытке оказаться ближе. – Я подумал, что раз подглядел это, то ты решишь, что это слишком большой риск, что я ненадежен.

\- Смит… - Волдеморт теряется. Он уже убил четырех человек, причем одну из них случайно. Он пытал своих последователей. Он бессмертен, и темнее его только Гриндевальд с его безумием. У Томаса была сотня причин думать так. – Я бы никогда… - шепчет он, не зная, чем закрепить уверенность, чем выбить из головы эти мысли. – Только не тебя. Я никогда тебя не трону, я тебя… - слова душные, тугие, словно вяжут язык и застревают в глотке, не желая складываться в смысл. Он подается вперед, целуя губы того, кто только что отказался от банальной самообороны, отдаваясь на его суд. Он целует того, кого любит.

 

***

 

Гарри чувствует слезы на своих глазах. Кажется, это был его первый поцелуй. Для Тома вряд ли, но, возможно, он все же значит для него немало. Гарри нелепо улыбается, спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную.

\- Гермиона… А можно узнать статистику по войне? Сколько людей погибло до 1979? – девушка нахмурилась в очередной раз. От того, как часто она это проделывала, у нее уже появилась морщинка между бровей.

\- Точных сводок не найдем, но в Истории магии упоминается это… Но я и так тебе скажу, в ноябре и декабре одного 1979 года погибло людей как за пять лет до этого. Это назвали Кровавым Рождеством, - сообщила девушка, напрягаясь.

\- Он умер на Хэллоуин? – ему не надо уточнять. Гермиона все понимает.

\- Незадолго до него. Да… Ты думаешь?...

\- Я надеюсь.

Ученики только поражаются тому, какие заклинания знает глава Отряда Дамблдора. Кажется, Поттер ровня тому, в честь кого этот отряд назвали…

 

***

 

\- Том, - он наклоняется к Реддлу, целуя его. – Том, одолжи свою палочку, - Лорд так и знал, что любовник ни за что не будет рассиживаться над ним после чашки этого своего «кофе» без уважительной причины.

\- Зачем? – вяло интересуется он. Не пристало Темным Лордам отдавать свои палочки, демонстрируя беззащитность.

\- Хочу кое-что проверить.

\- А свою палочку тебе жалко? – для магов палочка священна и отдать ее вот так – вопрос не только доверия, но еще и огромного риска.

\- Мне нужны обе, - интерес перевешивает, и через десять минут Реддл смотрит, как его любовник пускает заклинания попеременно с двух палочек.

\- Идиотизм. Ты так ничего не добьешься!

\- Посмотрим! – он заливисто смеется.

 

***

 

\- Гермиона, одолжи мне палочку, - Гарри улыбается. Подруга молча отдает ему отражение своей сущности, не задавая вопросов. Его неадекватный смех разносится по всему Большому Залу. Когда ему в ответ понятливо улыбается Луна, Поттер понимает, что попал…

 

***

 

\- Ты… ты – сама магия, - шепчет Реддл, зачарованно глядя на пляску искр, извергающихся из палочек одновременно. Томас крутится, колдует, левитирует. Он держит щит одной рукой, другой делая выпады. Он способен запускать адское пламя, защищая себя куполом. Он восхитителен.

\- А ты говорил, что я не добьюсь! – смеется Смит, упиваясь победой. – Видишь, ты все еще можешь ошибаться.

\- К чему ты это? – Том напрягается. Они уже не дети, им нет нужды притворяться напуганными, но в голосе Томаса ему слышится волнение.

\- Не делай крестраж, Том. Прошу тебя. Ты уже бессмертен, - Смит шепчет это ему в губы, словно пытаясь соблазнить жизнью.

\- Я не хочу снова спорить об этом, - отрезает тот. – Я сделаю шесть. Шесть штук. Я хочу быть бессмертным. То, что ты не хочешь этого, не моя проблема, - его охватывает злость. Парень, который постоянно откладывает. Разве что-то может быть хуже? Рано или поздно он состарится и умрет, и это в лучшем случае. Том никогда ни за что не хочет его терять.

\- Что ты будешь делать, если я вдруг умру? – хмуро спрашивает Смит. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты отдался этому безумию…

\- Тогда не умирай, - брови Томаса сведены, так что Реддл решает ответить. – Я буду убивать всех, кого ты знал, чтобы они ушли за завесу и рассказали тебе, как ты ошибся. Я буду убивать всех, кого ты любил лишь затем, чтобы тебе не приходилось скучать по ним. Я буду убивать тех, кто рядом со мной, чтобы ты не мог забыть меня. Обрушу весь мир, чтобы ты владел им на той стороне.

Ужас на лице Томаса ясно дает понять, что романтика Реддла очень далека от нормальной.

 

***

 

\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер! – глаза Гермионы округлились. В одной руке девушки трепыхалась полупридушенная Букля, удерживаемая за тушку. – Да ты последние мозги проспал! Это… Это… - девушка не могла найти слов.

 

_« ~~Дорогой~~ Том!_

_Я вижу сны ~~о нас с тобой~~ о Томасе Смите._

_Если ~~у меня бешенство от Сн…~~ ты понятия не имеешь, кто это, отнесись к моим галлюцинациям с юмором. А если все это - правда, и убил меня его именно ты, то мне, похоже, удалось дать тебе еще один абсолютно лишний повод со мной покончить… ~~А вот если ты просто шлешь мне эти видения, чтобы поиздеваться, то ты конченный…~~_

_Я вспоминаю вещи, которых со мной не случалось. Вспоминаю тебя, и мне кажется, что это по-настоящему._

_Когда-то ты заверял, что никогда меня не тронешь. ~~И хотя твоя Авада доказала обратное…~~ Я готов тебе сдаться._

_Все еще боюсь за тебя._

_~~Твой Томас~~ _

_~~Ты-знаешь-кто~~ _

_Гарри»_

 

\- Мне нужно отправить, Гермиона! Нужно! Я нужен ему, - Грейнджер замахала листочком на манер веера, пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Гарри…

\- Нет, Гермиона! Я ему нужен, я должен быть с ним! Меня убили, и он с катушек съехал, - девушка замахала рукой.

\- Стоп! Почему ты уверен, что не он тебя убил? Почему?

\- Но он… любил меня? – прозвучало вопросительно.

\- Какой год ты вспомнил, Гарри? – требовательный вопрос, и Гарри тихо шепчет «сорок девятый». – Ты стал вспоминать быстрее, - она улыбнулась. – Я не спорю с тобой. Если он тебя любит, пойдешь и сдашься Темному мантикора-меня-раздери Лорду на милость! Но Гарри, у тебя впереди тридцать лет воспоминаний. Ты уверен, что не осточертел ему в конце – прости меня пожалуйста! – своей добротой и любовью, и что он не избавился от тебя, а освободившись не пошел убивать людей?!

Поттер застыл, словно громом пораженный.

\- Гарри, я не говорю, что это так, - быстро произнесла подруга. – Я лишь говорю, что это возможно. Мы не знаем, что было в те тридцать лет. Он мог спятить, он и так не особо нормальный!

\- И что? Мне просто ждать?! Я не могу просто ждать!

\- Так иди спать и вспоминай поскорее… Я сделаю твою домашку, - Гермиона устало смотрела вслед другу и не знала, что ей делать. Да, с этим ей идти не к кому…

 

***

 

\- Почему ты не сказал, что заболел? – сломлено шепчет Волдеморт, наклоняясь губами к его лбу.

\- Темный Лорд не терпит слабостей от своих слуг. Я нагляделся на Руквуда, он аж сознание потерял от боли, - глаза у Смита красные из-за температуры, кашель и насморк он изловчился подавить зельем. Вот только лихорадка за день не лечится.

\- Ты упал в обморок на метле, Томас. Ты идиот. Даже если бы ты захотел метку, я бы не стал ставить ее такому идиоту, - вопреки резким словам, пальцы Реддла гуляют в волосах Смита, успокаивая. – И не надо говорить про Руквуда. Он напросился. А на тебя я никогда не подниму палочку, я устал повторять это. И ты не мой слуга.

\- Конечно. Ты никогда не поставишь свое клеймо на поганого грязнокровного мага вроде меня, - Реддл вздрагивает. – Я слышал…

\- Я не говорил про тебя, Томас. Я никогда не говорил так про тебя, - кажется, Лорд шокирован, что тот вообще может так говорить про себя. Он в отрицании морщится.

\- А есть разница? Мы все лишь скот, Том. Я не понимаю, какого черта ты сидишь со мной… - его голос срывается, и Реддл видит слезы на его висках. Он плачет, и это говорит о его состоянии намного больше, чем резкие слова.

\- Что мне сделать, раздери тебя горгона?! Я не знаю, что делать, Томас, - он просит, наклоняясь ближе, целуя горячие щеки, стирая слезинки руками.

\- Останься. Я знаю, что рейд, но ведь можно…

\- Я останусь, - Реддл почти запрыгивает к нему в постель, стряхнув с себя темную мантию владельца Пожирателей. – Все, что захочешь.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Том теряется. Они никогда не говорили этого.

«Я боюсь за тебя. Ты бесценен. Береги себя. Я люблю твое имя. Давай убьем вместе вон тех сумасшедших магов…»

Всегда по-разному, хотя у них были и излюбленные способы. Но никогда прямо.

«Я люблю тебя», - звучит для Тома как приговор.

\- Ничего, я знаю, - прерывает Смит его метания, прижимаясь поближе.

\- Ни черта ты не знаешь! Ты чуть не покончил с собой, упав с этой проклятой метлы! Ты ничего не знаешь о любви, так что не смей о ней мне говорить! – взметнувшись, он ушел прочь, оставив Томаса наедине с собой.

 

***

 

\- Гарри! Гарри, что такое, кошмар? – Рон обеспокоенно смотрит на него. – Эй? В ванную?

\- Нет, нет, я в порядке. Не кошмар, просто… Просто… - он чувствует свой страх, свою боль, свои слезы, как будто Реддл только что оставил его наедине со всеми его чувствами, как будто он предал его сейчас, а не больше двадцати лет назад.

\- Гарри, тише, ты чего? – Уизли пугается, обнимая друга за плечи, прижимая к себе. – Эй… Мы с тобой. Всегда. Я и Гермиона, ты же знаешь? Что бы ни случилось, мы всегда с тобой.

\- Да? – глупо и по-детски переспрашивает Поттер.

\- Да. Хотя ты мог бы облегчить мне работу и перестать выставлять себя психом в общей комнате, - Гарри вздрагивает, пытаясь отстраниться. – Черт, Гарри! Прости, глупая шутка.

\- А я что-то делаю? – уточнил он на всякий случай. – Просто скажи, мне нужно.

\- Ну… Ты так часто откликаешься на имя нашего второклашки, что у тебя уже прозвище Томас-который-Гарри, - начал перечислять рыжий. – Если бы странности на этом закончились, я бы и внимания не обратил, но радость в том, что ты начал отвечать на незаданные вопросы и комментировать то, что вслух не произносили. А еще, чем ты Симуса неделю назад проклял? За что, я, конечно, не знаю, но вот надписи пошлые у него так и не стерлись с кожи.

Гарри прыснул. Он и не думал, что его сумасшествие настолько заметно.

\- А еще эти ваши секреты с Гермионой. Я понимаю… Просто обидно, что вы мне не рассказали, - он нахмурился. – Я… Вы же вместе, да?

Поттер бы упал с кровати, если бы сидел сам, а не прислонившись к Рону. Пришло время все рассказать.

 

***

 

\- Кто это сделал? Кто из вас? – тишина в зале гробовая, и Лорд проходит между рядов Пожирателей, наслаждаясь страхом. – Кто посмел? Если признаетесь, я убью быстро.

\- Я, - голос доносится из дальнего угла зала. Из того, в который он не смотрит. Перебарывая шок, Том поднимает палочку.

\- Пошли все вон. Круцио! – Реддлу требуется десять минут. Если бы это был кто-то другой, он бы пытал его до безумия, а потом убил, но это его Томас, и он не позволит себе убить его. Он не позволит даже довести его до грани безумия.

Десять минут. Томас распластан на полу, он не стонет, не кричит. Судороги он сносит со спокойствием.

\- А теперь я узнаю, почему ты предал меня, мой дорогой, - шепчет он, стараясь не глядеть в перекошенное мукой лицо, не смотреть на дрожащие пальцы. – Легилименс!

Пророческий сон. Одаренность Смита больше не вызывает сомнения, это ясно как божий день. Реддл разглядывает подробности, и понимает… От осознания сотворенного ужаса внутри все сжимает словно ледяной скобой. Два варианта будущего, два сна, идущих параллельно. И лишь один на сотню, единственный шанс, заканчивающийся тем, что сотворил он.

Томас видел. Он видел сотни своих действий и их последствий, которые кончились бы смертью Тома уже сегодня, и лишь один, что привел бы его к пыткам и, возможно, смерти, но сохранил бы Тому жизнь.

\- Почему ты не сказал? Почему просто не сказал?

\- Грязнокровки не обладают даром предвидения, Том. Ты никогда не верил, что он у меня есть, - голос срывается, но Смит говорит уверенно. – Это бы закончилось первым вариантом.

\- Почему? – Темный Лорд не может вместить в себя знание: как можно выбрать пытки? Как можно предпочесть его?

\- Потому что я люблю тебя.

\- Томас… Томас, я больше никогда ни за что…

\- Не смей. Ты уже обещал мне это. Не стоит делать это второй раз, - Реддл приподнимает его, сцепляя их руки и взмахивает палочкой.

\- Я клянусь тебе, что бы ты ни сделал, кем бы ни стал, я скорее умру, чем причиню тебе вред, - магия свидетельствует.

 

***

\- Кошмары от змеемордого урода? Или из прошлого? – интересуется Рон хмуро.

\- Оба.

От клятвы Тома все встает на свои места.

\- Может, пусть его пишет? – начинает сомневаться Рон через неделю.

\- Вот-вот. Он меня любит, он поклялся не трогать меня. Надо лишь объяснить… - Рон держит Буклю. Гермиона – письмо.

\- Гарри, тебе осталось всего пару лет вспомнить. Несколько ночей ради твоей безопасности! – умоляет подруга, и он сдается.

 

***

 

\- Том…

\- Противно? То-то же, - Реддл отворачивается, пряча следы черной магии под капюшоном.

\- Том…

\- Прошло столько лет, а ты все также произносишь мое имя. Будто это лучшее, что ты слышал! Но я не святой, черт тебя побери, и я не могу больше это слушать… Твое бесконечное разочарование, - шустрые руки ныряют под его капюшон, снимая его.

\- Я не позволю тебе носить капюшон еще и дома, - Смит звонко целует его в нос, издеваясь, пытаясь взбодрить. – Я буду любить тебя всегда. Даже безносым. Хотя твой нос мне очень… Ай! – щипок от Реддла получается болезненным, и Томас уворачивается, в итоге оба падают на кровать.

Волдеморту спокойно. Он понимает, что больше никаких крестражей делать нельзя и лишь надеется, что этот вред исправится со временем. Он не слышит, как в ночи Томас шепчет его имя со страхом и мольбой. Не слышит его тихого и горького: «Что же ты с собой делаешь?»

На следующее утро для Тома все как обычно. А вот Смит… Он знает все. Он видит совокупности вероятностей, которые подсчитывает денно и нощно еще с Хогвартса. Он знает, что спасение Тома означает его смерть. Он видит его с другим. Похожим на себя, зеленоглазым, улыбчивым, живым. Он видит их вместе десятки лет спустя, но этого крохотного шанса достаточно.

Это лучше, чем боль и горе. Лучше, чем смерть Тома. Лучше, чем падение магического мира.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он перед выходом из дома и не ждет ответа.

 

***

 

Когда в Министерстве, в которое Гарри приходит в основном из-за шока, его окружают какие-то люди и требуют какое-то пророчество, он едва понимает, чего они все хотят.

Истина открылась ему во всей своей ужасающей полноте и то, что он случайно оказался тем самым юношей, которого ненавидел в последний день своей жизни, если честно, вообще не облегчает задачу. Он едва чувствует, как палочка разрезает воздух, обрушивая весь зал пророчеств на непутевые головы присланных врагов.

Рядом его друзья.

Он вообще не понимает, что они тут делают.

Чтобы убить кучку Пожирателей хватило бы его одного.

Но так приятно было притвориться на несколько часов, что он Гарри, просто Гарри, и никто другой, и никогда никем другим не был. Они куда-то бегут, кто-то что-то кричит. Гарри, если честно, все еще в шоке. Кем бы он ни был до своего рождения – ох, а как звучит-то, как звучит! – сейчас он школьник пятнадцати лет от роду.

\- Гарри! Возьми, - шепчет девушка. – Возьми мою палочку. Это ты, всегда ты, Гарри. Это все ты. Имя не стоит и кната!

Если бы кто-то понял, что она предлагает, начали бы молиться уже сейчас.

Глуша Пожирателей направо и налево с двух палочек, Поттер крутится, левитирует по залу, атакует и защищается, уворачивается, парит. Не удивительно, что через две минуты этой демонстрации последняя уцелевшая «леди» бежит прочь, что-то сумбурно попискивая. Усталость накатывает: ядро молодого мага еще слабое, оно не предназначено для таких перегрузок. Но эта чокнутая стерва, которая всегда зарилась на его Тома, определенно бежит к нему!

Он срывается, несется за ней, по дороге случайно оглушив пару особенно приставучих орденцев, сталкивается с Дамблдором в дверях и уносится в Атриум.

\- Гарри Поттер! – он выплевывает имя с насмешкой, как худшее ругательство на свете. Он стоит так близко, стоит руку протянуть… и сделать шагов двадцать, может пятьдесят. Для Гарри это ерунда. Но только не в тот момент, когда язык едва слушается, а ноги дрожат.

Круцио Беллы он замечает в последний момент, отражая его одной палочкой, заворачивает по кругу, и отправляет обратно вместе с самодельным проклятием. Неплохая демонстрация подкашивает остатки его сил и он опускается на колени.

\- Том… - посмотреть на Реддла страшно. Страшно узнать, что там нет ни понимания, ни сомнений. Страшно.

Мантия Волдеморта шелестит. Костлявые пальцы оттягивают волосы до боли, заставляя запрокинуть голову, заставляя смотреть.

\- Я знаю все про Томаса, - шепчет Гарри, понимая, что ему остались секунды. Мысли путаются, всепоглощающий экзистенциальный ужас – единственное, что не дает уплыть во тьму.

\- Ты угрожаешь мне? – шепчет Реддл.

\- Я так боюсь за тебя… - качая головой отвечает Гарри и понимает, что проваливается в никуда.

«Томас», - звучит испуганный голос Реддла.

Удалось.

 

____

Гарри просыпается, чувствуя на себе действие согревающих чар. Руки Тома обнимают его, исключая любой шанс на то, что его пробуждение осталось незамеченным. Истерика накатывает мгновенно, единственное, что позволяет себе Гарри, повернутся к Тому, прячась на его груди.

Тот выглядит как ребенок, увидевший василиска. Не как нормальный ребенок, который кидается на это дело с мечом Гриффиндора наперевес, разумеется. Нет, он ведет себя как вел бы маленький Том Реддл: смотрит с искренним восхищением и обожанием, но абсолютным непониманием того, с какого конца за это чудо браться.

Он гладит Гарри по спине, даже не пытаясь прекратить уже бесполезную по факту истерику. В какой-то момент Гарри пытается выдраться, молотя его руками, наверняка оставляя синяки, пугаясь сам себя.

\- Все хорошо, хорошо, - Реддл так уверен в том, что говорит, что эта уверенность просачивается сквозь мутную пелену, доходя до истошно вопящего разума. – Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. И я в безопасности. Все хорошо, - от заботливого спокойствия в Гарри все взрывается восторгом.

Поттер чувствует, как от этого саднит. Все же, он довольно далек от нормальных реакций по его собственному мнению. Нежность превращается в боль, а удовольствие от заботы в горечь от того, что этого не было раньше. Глупая обида на себя, на Реддла и, главное, на Томаса гложет, не давая расслабиться.

Вместо того, чтобы успокоиться от слов Реддла, он чувствует новую волну истерики. Он кричит что-то и хнычет, как маленький, похоже пугая Тома, который накладывает диагностические чары уже в десятый раз, пока Гарри пытается пережить обиду, горечь, потери. Пока он пытается простить Тома и самого себя.

\- Надо вернуть Гермионе палочку, - вдруг говорит Гарри почти требовательно и спокойно, пугаясь собственного голоса.

\- Пошлем сову.

\- Хочу убедиться, что мои друзья в порядке.

\- Я дал это задание Люциусу сразу, как принес тебя сюда.

\- Я спалю все эти твои дурацкие мантии с капюшонами, я их ненавижу! – он должен бы получить как минимум Круциатус, но Том только улыбается его прихоти.

\- Если захочешь палить их с двух рук, я одолжу свою палочку.

Гарри молча сидит, обнимая свои колени, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла рядом.

\- Я столько отнял у тебя… Как мне заслужить твое прощение? – Реддл мечется между радостью и отчаянием. Это Томас? Простит ли Томас его?

\- Ты можешь просто попросить. В счет долга жизни, - хмыкает Гарри.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я признал долг жизни? – Том хмурится. Проблема не в долге. Он признал бы тысячу. Просто просьба настолько не в духе его Томаса, что от этого коробит.

\- Нет, конечно, - Поттер передергивает плечами будто не слышал ничего отвратительнее. – Ты спас мне жизнь, когда мы еще не были… Вместе. Я хотел сказать. Хотел сказать, что обязан тебе жизнью.

\- Когда?

\- В день смерти моей мамы. На крыше, - Том кивает сам себе. Он это подозревал. Всегда. – Я обязан тебе всем, что было после.

\- Иди сюда… - он хочет назвать его по имени, но не знает, какое выбрать.

\- Почему ты ненавидишь мое имя? Всегда. Я думал дело в том, что оно похоже на твое, но «Гарри Поттер» звучит в твоих устах как "гори в аду". Серьезно, если бы демоны боялись интонации… - Реддл прерывает его поцелуем в щеку, не рискуя действовать более напористо.

\- Я люблю твое имя. Каждое, какое бы ты не взял, - тихо говорит он. – И я обещаю, что буду произносить любое выбранное со всей нежностью, на которую способен. – Лорд хмурится. Избегать имени ему будет довольно сложно, но он старается. – А теперь скажи мне, любимый, насколько все плохо, потому что я тебя таким не видел ни разу вот уже почти за шестьдесят лет.

Гарри смотрит на него и зависает на несколько секунд, резко бледнея.

\- Гарри? Гарри, что? – он не выпускает снова вырывающегося волшебника. Поттеру кажется, что его убьют. Он бы и сам себя убил.

\- Я знал. В день своей смерти, я знал. Он знал…

\- В каком смысле? - Том хмурится, осмысливая это. – Я всегда считал… Я недоглядел, - мужчина выглядит убитым и раскаивающимся впервые за эту жизнь.

\- Я знал. Когда выходил из дома, я уже знал, что будет, - вопреки ожиданиям, Том никуда его не выпустил, не ударил, а лишь обнял еще крепче.

\- Почему?

\- Иначе ты бы умер второго мая 1998, - Том невольно начал прикидывать остатки времени и свои возможности. Сколько он успеет сделать для Гарри до того… - Ты какой книззловой извилиной сейчас думаешь? Это случилось БЫ, Том. Этого уже нет.

\- Ты знал, что мы встретимся? Посмотрел дальше? – поинтересовался маг.

\- Я знал, что ты встретишься с Гарри Поттером. Не знал, что это буду я, поэтому не смотрел, - какая мука была представлять Тома с другим! Страшнее только видеть это своими глазами. Он знал, что Том будет счастлив, но просто не смог посмотреть… - Том, прошу, давай не будем воевать. Давай… Давай спрячемся, уедем… Давай оставим им власть?

\- Хорошо, - Гарри потрясенно замер. – Мы сделаем все, как ты пожелаешь.

\- Ты так не сможешь, - ошарашенный его согласием, пробормотал Гарри.

\- Этого мы не знаем. Зато мы точно знаем, что я не могу без тебя.

Том Реддл признается в своей любви разными способами. Если кто-то спросит Гарри, то это - лучший из них.


End file.
